Trials of a Jester
by Lokitazz0
Summary: Instead of sacrificing his life, sensei and lady kushina lived. Rin is alive but she's changed...Can I really do this...Obito?


p style="text-align: center;"strong(No Regrets instrumental playing in the background)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt was 14 years ago today that tragedy struck the village... a demented demon fox rampaging upon the once tranquil great nation. Families enjoying the end of the second great ninja war, war scarred children turned warriors filling the bars by the dozens as they all desired to forget the massacres and bloodshed. The desecrated fields turned burial grounds...watching best friends and potential lovers dying by the hundreds...sometimes being the very hand that dealt a swift and painless death to friend and foe alike.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWell this is where our story begins...with one silver headed jerk wallowing in his own self pity...the poor simple-minded fool/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em'Have you ever sat back and enjoyed the smell of burning roses...the intoxicating aroma so sickly sweet as it burns the throat. Oh how I love that burnt hickory smell. How I wish I could take your place... Obito.. I never got the chance to tell you, but you were my best friend... a brother, but most of all... you were my light in the darkness... I promise you this, with your eye I shall bring about change...'/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yo Kakashi, it's time. Sensei is having the baby any minute now... we have to get into position." The masked kunoichi stated. Short brown locks framing that cold heartless mask, eyes as dead and dark as the night sky. Rin... she'd taken Obito's death rather hard for someone that didn't love him as he loved her. Funny, they used to say I was a stickler for the rules...but once he was gone she took it to a whole new level./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yeah, I know... I'm coming, just let me finish my drink" I said as I took a final swig of the burning liquid. Taking one last look around the smoke infested tavern I slam my glass down and follow after my former teammate. Admiring her developing figure as she wafts through the crowd gracefully. Man... things sure have changed. Seems I've gained more than just your eye, right Obito?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong...Top Secret location a few minutes later.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Just breathe Kushina, all of the preparatory and defense seals have been set and primed. All we need to do now is welcome the triplets to their new home." A golden blonde stated. How optimistic the man seemed, as if the very balance of the village didn't hang on a thin line with this pregnancy. Dabbing his wife's forehead with a damp cloth, he reached out with his chakra to sense out his wayward students. Muttering under his breathe about tardiness and lack of honor, nonsense really./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Gomen nasai, sensei. I lost track of time at the Rusty Kunai, I see everything is prepared." Kakashi drawled lazily, subtly checking the seals and perimeter with his heightened senses. Rin walking up alongside him as they bowed to their sensei and village leader. Retreating to their stations when Kushina glared at them evilly.. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Everything seemed to be running its course as planned when the final child was delivered, that's when all hell broke loose. Caught up in the moment of adoring the innocent infants, an unknown assailant appeared just outside sensing range of the warding seal. Things happened in a blur, a child being held at knife point, an anbu jumping the gun on a jutsu, Kushina being kidnapped...as if it was all unpreventable from the start. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sensei faced the intruder out in an abandoned training field as the fox ravaged the village, I'll never forget the burning sensation your eye kept emitting Obito. Almost as if even up in heaven you could see the evil in the world and raged against it. I raced to the barrier after leaving the triplets with Rin and Kushina...the closer I get, the more it burns. You must be so angry at this person wrecking our peace./p  
p style="text-align: center;"When I arrive, sensei had already wrested control of the fox from the assailant's clutches before he vanishes in a flash of yellow, appearing seconds later with all three children and the Sandaime hokage. I smash my fists against the barriers knowing it's useless, just the thought of losing you sensei has me dead inside. Time creeps by slowly as if Kami herself wanted to prevent the outcome./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Only to spring forward with even worse outcomes...the Shinobi no Kami, Hiruzen Sarutobi lay dead before an alter holding three newborn babies. Sensei had the intruder at a standstill and the fox sealed once more, split in three amongst the infants. Mind, body and soul sealed into one each. The oldest Mina carrying the soul, the middle child Kira carrying the mind, and the youngest Naruto carrying the body. Only time will tell how drastic the changes will become./p  
p style="text-align: center;"It was only a few hours later that the council convened to relay reports on damages and casualties, the chamber a buzz with voices of power hungry civilians and stoic clan leaders. Thankfully the death toll was marginally low, being only foolish civilians trying to play hero while the ninja evacuated and defended tactfully. Tonight would be the pace setter depending on the upcoming revelations./p  
p style="text-align: center;""As you all know, tonight the Kyubi was released from it's seal... I shouldn't have to tell you that we got off lucky with the results, but we did. The culprit escaped before we could apprehend them and we lost a well respected leader in the process. Before you lay my newborn children, sealed within them is a part of the Kyubi. Do not jump to conclusions, in no way, shape or form can the demon influence them. I have personally insured that with my seal design that the Sandaime used to give his life saving this village for." Minato spoke with finality, leaving no room for debate as the civilians eyed his children warily./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Not giving the idiots the chance to cause a scene, he made it very clear that should any harm befall them, then all hell would reign down on the attackers via his hand as well as his wife's. No one wanted to feel the wrath of the Yellow flash or the Crimson Death. Although it never stopped them from contemplating ways to either secure a child or kill them. Especially one seasoned, one eyed elder who quietly listened to the entire meeting without so much as a peep./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
